


The Man in the Black Suit

by maplemood



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Omens & Portents, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplemood/pseuds/maplemood
Summary: He follows Orpheus now.





	The Man in the Black Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



He follows Orpheus now. Dogs his steps like a noonday shadow when the sun scorches or the snow freezes, when folks can’t spare a penny for a song. Hades is dour, quiet, and not much more solid than a shadow; the meat of him can’t be here, wandering down back road after back road.

Waiting to tie up that last loose end, Orpheus figures. Gods ain’t in the habit of punishing themselves over mortals they’ve wronged. And which of the two of them—god or mortal—deserves punishing? Hades laid out the deal, but Orpheus took it.

Orpheus looked back. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Title swiped from the Stephen King short story. 
> 
> 2.) Although Orpheus is technically only half-mortal, in the show it seems like he identifies a whole lot more with his mortal side (or at least that's how I see him, anyway), so here I have him thinking of himself as mortal.


End file.
